


Not Just A Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zagreus wakes from a lovely nap with Hypnos to discover that his lover is being particularly affected by a wet dream and decides to help him through it without waking him up.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	Not Just A Dream

Zagreus woke to the feeling of warmth, his eyelids still heavy with sleep and his breathing slow and even. He drifted in the realm between sleep and reality, feeling himself sink into the bed before snapping back awake several times, until at last his vision cleared, and he felt a clarity of mind that he knew meant he wouldn’t get back to sleep, so he may as well get up. He yawned, and started to push himself up, but paused halfway, finally remembering that he wasn’t the only one in his bed.

Hypnos was still resting beside him, a sight that was almost more familiar to Zagreus than waking to an empty bed, now. He smiled, looking at the sleep-soft form of his lover, and silently thanked him for giving him another long, deep sleep full of pleasant dreams. However, his smile soon faded into a more curious look as he realized Hypnos’ cheeks were flushed, lips parted to let out short, almost panting breaths. He scooted closer, reaching out to put a hand on his lover’s hip, and felt that he was warmer than usual, a little sweaty, and trembling slightly. At first he was concerned, thinking perhaps he was ill, but he quickly realized there was a different, far more likely explanation, and trailed his hand lower down Hypnos’s side and into the curve between his thighs to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, his skirt was tented, cock half hard and leaking into the fabric.

Zagreus chuckled, settling down next to him and reaching to pull up his skirt, revealing long, thin legs that shook at the tender touch of his fingertips trailing up them.

“Let me help you with that,” Zagreus whispered, kissing Hypnos’ neck as his hands reached their goal, wrapping one around the base of his cock while the other drew loving circles in the soft flesh of his thigh.

“Ah,” Hypnos’ lips parted in a sigh, his head rolling back against the pillows but eyes staying shut, still lost deep in his wet dream. Zagreus smiled to himself, continuing to press soft kisses to his lover’s neck while he stroked him to full hardness, wondering what he was dreaming of. Hopefully himself, perhaps in a situation very similar to this one, or, more likely, with Zagreus between his legs, fucking into him while praises spilled from his lips, giving it to Hypnos just the way he liked.

“What sweet dreams you must be having,” Zagreus hummed, dragging his free hand up to Hypnos’ chest to slip into his shirt from the side, his middle finger finding the bud of a perky nipple and circling it with teasingly soft touches.

Hypnos panted out a heavy sigh and rolled his hips, clearly enjoying himself. Zagreus groaned too when those hips rocked back against his, pressing into his own quickly hardening cock, and he let his lips fall back to Hypnos’ neck to suck and nip, hoping to leave a litany of marks so Hypnos would have something remember this by when he woke.

Zagreus knew he had express permission to do anything they had done together awake while Hypnos slept, and in fact his lover had even requested he do so specifically a few times, but this was the first time he’d done so on a whim, to help Hypnos through a wet dream. Usually, he’d be trying to fuck him properly, prehaps even get rough on purpose to see if he could get him to wake from being fucked, watch his eyes flutter open in surprise while he impaled him on his cock, but this time he didn’t want to wake him; he wanted Hypnos to flutter back to sleep, warm and satisfied. 

And yet, he was hard too, pressing himself against Hypnos’ small but supple ass though the fabric of his pants while he held tight to his chest and stroked him with expert twists and tugs that had him moaning in his sleep. He gulped, his own cheeks growing just as warm and red as his lover’s and made up his mind to compromise.

“Lift your leg, love,” he mumbled, though he knew Hypnos couldn’t hear him, and paused his ministrations to pull his pants down just far enough to take out his cock, and then pulled Hypnos’ leg up so he could slot himself between his thighs. He set Hypnos’ leg back down and held them closed tight enough that he could get the pressure he desperately seeked as he started to thrust into the space between those two soft tights.

“Oh, Hypnos,” he sighed, laying himself flush against his lover’s back again and returning to stroking his cock. “You’re perfect, even like this.”

“Mmnn…” Hypnos moaned in his sleep, his hips bucking every-so-slightly into Zagreus’ hand, and this little, jerky movements only added to the pleasure Zagreus felt from fucking his thighs.

“Oh, yes, just like that…” he whispered, speeding his pace in both his own thrusts and his jerking hand, returning his lips to press wet, sloppy kisses against Hypnos’ neck, losing himself in the pleasure.

“Ahh, ahh!” Hypnos’ mouth fell open, starting to moan in earnest, though Zagreus could tell he was still sound asleep: he’d slept through much, much rougher sex than this.

“Gods, yes, Hypnos. Come for me, my love. Spill in your sleep,” Zagreus panted against his neck. Almost on cue, Hypnos’ back arched against him, body going taught and shaking as he came with a silent scream, spilling in short, excited bursts over Zagrues’ hand and into the sheets. 

“Ah.. ha…” Hypnos panted as he fell back into the mattress, heavy and boneless, his cock already starting to soften in Zagreus’ grip. He moved both hands to grip Hypnos’ hips then, bucking into the cleft between his thighs as hard as he could, brows folded in deep pleasure as he chased his own orgasm.

“Fuck… yes!” he groaned as he finally came, thrusting a few last, stuttering times as he spilled down Hypnos’ thighs. “Gods, that was good,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Hypnos’ chest and letting himself settle to recover. He let his eyes flutter close, wondering if perhaps he’d fall asleep again, too, but after a while the post-orgasm lethargy left him, and he yawned and rolled his shoulders, extracting himself from between Hypnos’ legs.

“I should clean that up…” he mumbled to himself, rolling out of bed and tucking himself back into his pants. He wet a cloth to wipe with, knowing their spend would already be drying, and quickly cleaned Hypnos’ legs before pulling his skirt back down and laying the blanket back over him. He was still peacefully asleep, though the color in his cheeks had gone down, and his face had a peaceful, contented look on it. Zagreus smiled, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep well, love.”

….

Hypnos sat up, rolled his shoulders back, and yawned long and loud, arms stretching over his head in a wide arc. He’d slept well,  _ very  _ well, and had had a particularly pleasant dream about Zagreus rising from the Styx, rushing over to him, and fucking him agaisnt the wall without a care as to who might see them, too impatient to take him back to his room. It was a flattering thought, and the memory of the scene itself made Hypnos’ blood run hot even now, but it was not the kind of thing he’d actually want him to do in real life. Thus, it made for the perfect dream.

He turned and looked to see if Zagreus was still with him so perhaps they could play out a similar, though less risky, scene together, but alas the bed was empty, his lover already off on another escape attempt no doubt. He sighed, resting his head in his hand and caressing the empty place in the bed to feel for any lingering warmth, and found a little, though it was mostly cold. His lover hadn’t been gone  _ too _ long, but he hadn't _ just  _ missed him, either. 

Satisfied with that, he finally got out of bed, stretching out his legs, arms, shoulders, and neck, trying to prolong his time in Zagrues’ room, as if that would make him come back sooner. Eventually, though, he knew he had to get back to work, so he floated up and over to the mirror to fix his hair and adjust his clothes, when he paused, spotting some darkening marks on his neck. He leaned closer and tilted his head to expose the spot further, and though they were faint, still fresh, he could see the blooming bruises of hickeys trailing up his neck. He gasped, the feeling of hands on his body, a cock between his legs coming back in flashes, and he realized that Zagreus had, in fact, had his way with him, just not in the way his subconscious had conjured.

“So, not just a dream, then,” he whispered, smiling to himself, and then chuckled and shook his head.

He was going to _ pounce _ on Zagreus when he returned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure something like this has already been done, but I just had to get this out of my system, so here we are.


End file.
